Mai Cecilia
by Silver Sora
Summary: PG just coz. What happens when Tea convinces Mai to help her find out who the mystery lady in the painting is by dressing up as her? She gets in WAY over her head! Chapter Four up! "I know this great therapist, dweebs....."
1. 1

Hello and welcome to the first ever fan fiction of Silver Sora, aka: Green Eyes Silver Dragon and Black*sparrow.  
  
Warnings: OOCness maybe, but we'll try to keep it to a minimum. ^__^  
  
Sora: And Silver was on a sugar high when she wrote this.  
  
Silver: * runs after sugar, gulps it down and cackles evilly*  
  
Sora: * shudders* Don't worry, I'll be writing the next chapter. I'm the sane one.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey Sora, did you somehow manage to get rights to YuGiOh while I wasn't looking?  
  
Sora: Nope.  
  
Silver: Darn. Well then, neither of us owns it. But we will someday..in our dreams..;__;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai looked around her large room and sighed. She couldn't believe she let Tea talk her into this. That girl was a curious as King Arthur's table was round! And she was nosy too. Just because the younger girl was curious about the woman in the painting and she was similar looking did not mean she could find out from Pegasus himself who she was.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Tea, holding a blue dress identical to the one the woman in the painting was wearing.  
  
"Here, put this on. As soon as you get done, I'll fix your hair." Tea said talking about 500 miles a minute.  
  
"Why am I doing this for you?" Mai moaned as she got dressed. Tea, who was in the bathroom amusing herself, smiled innocently.  
  
"Because you're a good friend. And besides, us women have to help each other out, right? That's what you yourself said Mai."  
  
"Yes, and I could kick myself for saying it." The blonde sighed. "I need help with the zipper. I got it most the way up, but I can't get it completely."  
  
"Coming." Tea came out and pulled the zipper up. "Now for your hair. This is going to be fun." The brunette pulled out a small duffel bag full of hair care products.  
  
"What are you going to do to me with those?" Mai was slightly panicked as she looked at all the gels, conditioners, moose, and other various products for women's hair.  
  
"Ok, all I'm going to do is straighten your hair, comb it more around your face in the front, tame it a little, soften it, and finally lighten it a little. Then we do your make up. I've got blue colored contacts and I think I can make your eyes look bigger and softer. Pegasus himself won't be able to tell the difference when I'm done." Tea finished proudly and began her work. Mai began reading a magazine.  
  
(Three Hours later)  
  
"Finished! You look perfect Mai. Now, time for the finals." Tea chirped happily.  
  
"Finally." Mai stood up and stretched her cramped legs. Both girls started off for the dueling platform. Maximillion Pegasus looked at them as they entered the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Endnote: For all you Tea fans, before you flame us, the above was not Tea bashing. It wasn't pro-Tea either. It was just Tea. Also, the next chapter will probably be more normal and less confusing. Sora's writing it. R&R! ^__^ 


	2. 2

Silver: Hey, we're back! Or at least I am. Sora's at school right now and I'm home sick. -_-' I know I said that Sora would be writing this chapter, but she's taking too long so I'm doing it. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Sora's at school studying up on how to steal popular animes like YuGiOh from their real owners. Not really, but it sounded better than saying she's studying for things she probably will never use in the real world. 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mai looked straight into his eye and was amazed at what she saw. Love was shining there. He smiled at her, and not with an evil, 'I'm going to defeat you and steal your soul' smile, a true one. 

"Ce-Cecilia?" He whispered. "Is it really you darling? Do I dare hope this isn't a trick?" Mai felt a lump form in her throat. It was cruel to be someone he obviously cared for so much. She should tell him the truth and hope he didn't throw her out of the tournament but part of her didn't want to.  

"Maximillion." She felt her mouth moving, but it wasn't her voice. Her voice was rougher and more demanding and she would never have called Pegasus by his first name. That was unheard of! 

"Cecilia darling." A tear rolled down his face. He pushed a button and a bridge shot out, allowing him to walk easily to where she stood. His hand stroked her face with a gentleness that Mai had never felt before. "I've missed you so much dearest." 

"I'm here Max. Everything will be alright." The voice came out of Mai's mouth again. It was as if something were speaking through her, almost possessing her. He nodded and hugged her tightly. Her arms went around his neck to keep her from falling. Against her will, her face pressed into his chest. 

"Darling." He muttered as his lips pressed against hers. They were warm and soft and strangely familiar to her. She found that her body wouldn't pull away no matter how much she wanted it to. Why was Pegasus kissing her anyway? Did he really think she was this 'Cecilia'? More importantly, who is Cecilia and why is she so important to him? Pegasus was known for resisting women. Many had tried to win his heart and he had barely glanced at them. How had Cecilia broken through? 

~*~Pegasus POV~*~

My darling Cecilia. You're back, after all these years you've come back to me. Why haven't you come back before now? Oh well, that doesn't matter. All that matters is you dearest.  You're back, and all mine. I will _never _lose you again. I promise.

~*~ regular POV~*~

Tea is standing off to the side. _What in the world? _She thinks. _Pegasus really thinks it's her. What are we going to do? Man, am I good at makeovers. Mai really looks like the girl from the painting. I wonder who she is…_

Joey pokes her in the side. Tea looks at him. "Yes?"

Joey asks, a little worried, "Have you seen Mai?"

Tea looks at Max and Cecelia. _Joey doesn't even notice her, and he's got a crush on her. _Joey pokes her again.

"Tea, are you feeling alright?"

She replies, "No, I don't see Mai…" _Just this other girl… Man, this is creeping me out…._

Pegasus turns to face the group. "The tournament is now over. My wife and I need time to talk… alone."

"But what about the money?" He knows if he doesn't get it, then Serenity won't be able to get her operation done.

"The money will be split between the four contestants. You may stay in the castle as long as you like." Max and Cecilia walk off, but not before Cecilia shares a look with Tea.

Yugi is confused. "I wonder what came over Pegasus?"

Joey is happy. "We each get $250,000. Wow…" 

Tea is still watching where Max and Cecilia walked out.

Yugi looks at her. "Are you alright, Tea?"

"I'm fine." She looks at him and smiles. "Thanks for asking. Well, I'll go find Mai and tell her the news." She hurries back to her room. 

"What have we started?"

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Bakura is scheming…….

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, Mai walks into Tea's room. Tea immediately begins asking questions. 

"Who is she? His wife? When did they get married? Why was she gone?"

Mai is surprised (and thankful) to hear her normal voice. "Slow down, Tea."

"Right. Sorry. So, what happened?"

"Well…."

**********************************************************

Cliffies are fun! Hehehehe. Well, at this moment, Evil Elfie is sleeping. Yes, it's 7:30 in the morning, but I hope that you still like the chappie! Ten points to whoever can figure out where I started writing! ^__^ (shouldn't be _that_ hard) ~sora_doragon~


	3. 3

Hey, we're back again! This time, both Sora and I worked on it together. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Um..Silver just bought a new YGO tape. Does that count as owning it? No? Well, then we don't own YGO.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, Cecilia was Pegasus's wife. They were married a few years ago. Right after their wedding, Cecilia apparently got sick, I mean really sick. Turns out she had a fate disease and there was no cure. She died about a year after they were married and he's been trying to get her back ever since then. That's what this whole tournament was about." Mai explained.  
  
Tea was saved from responding when Joey walked in.  
  
"Hey Mai!" He exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Mai asked irritably.  
  
"Of course not-he's a guy." Tea answered for him. Mai nodded.  
  
"Very true.."  
  
"Hey!" Joey protested.  
  
"So, anyway, what do you need Joey?"  
  
"I was just wondering where you were. Hey, you're dressed up like that Cecilia chick! You look nice." She threw a pillow at him. "What's the occasion? Why are you so dressed up?"  
  
"Tea thought it would look like." Mai answered, thinking quickly. The brunette nodded.  
  
"She was definitely right." Mai hits him with Tea's purse, since it was closer to her.  
  
"I know not to compliment you now." She glares at him.  
  
"Oh, I know what it is." He said nodding to himself. Tea waved her arms and mouthed 'no!' in the background.  
  
"What?"  
  
"PMS." Mai literally threw him out the door, then slams it.  
  
"What an idiot.." Tea commented.  
  
"Really."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Outside the room)  
  
"Ouch. What was that for?" Tristan walks by.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked curious as to why his best buddy was on the floor.  
  
"Mai got mad and kicked me out of her room." He answered, rubbing his sore behind.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Must have been something I said.."  
  
"Why were you in her room anyway?" Joey blushed.  
  
"It's not like that! I just wanted...to check up on her...you know..cause she was missing this morning."  
  
"Yeah. Sure.." Tristan helped Joey up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maximillon Pegasus woke up and felt the other side of the bed. It was empty.  
  
"Ce-chan?" He asked, wondering where his wife was. He got off the bed and put on his Funny Bunny slippers, complete with floppy ears and whiskers. He left the room to look for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus runs into Yugi in the hallway.  
  
"Have you seen Cecilia?" The Industrial Illusionist asked.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her." Yugi answered.  
  
"Well, if you do, please tell me."  
  
"Alright." Yami posses him.  
  
"Nice slippers." The spirit said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you." The billionaire may be a genius, but he's lacking in the common sense department.. "I got them at the last Funny Bunny convention." He takes off.  
  
"Fruit.." Yami snickered.  
  
"Yami! Don't say things like that, it's not nice!...However true it may be..."  
  
Bandit Keith walks up. He watches, as Yugi seems to talk to himself.  
  
"I know this great therapist dweeb." He commented after a moment.  
  
"Dweeb is so 90's." Yami said.  
  
"Yami! Say you're sorry!" Yugi took over again.  
  
"Never!" Yami was back in control.  
  
"Cured me of my schizophrenia. He's done great things for me, dweeb. Maybe he can give you a growth spurt. His name's Dr. Peredhil* Here's his card." He hands Yugi a business card.  
  
"Quack." Yami just had to get one last comment before retreating peacefully to his soul room.  
  
"Thanks. We'll think about it." Yugi said.  
  
"Later dweebs." He laughs in his usual fashion and leaves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura is still scheming. Ryou Bakura is playing solitaire in his soul room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai still dressed as Cecilia, walks out of her room when Pegasus is coming by. Tea pokes her head out.  
  
"Hey Mai?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's short. The next chapter's a bit longer..^^; Cherio! ~Silver and Sora~ 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh's characters, places, or names, kind of like we don't own that castle in Scotland yet. But the key word there is yet. A/n: Woo! I get to type Ryou's part! He's got a good part in this chappie! *dances around* *hangs head* Yes, this is Sora typing now.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Momentum: We're glad you liked the chappie. We had the greatest time writing it.. And this one too. ^__~  
  
Wildteen0052: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this one!  
  
Twilight singer: This is the third shoutout I've written to you today, plus that email. Hehehehe. I don't know why, but I think that's funny. I'm weird, sorry. ^__^;;;;  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Oh. I don't see Mai. Thought she was out here. Well, I'll leave you two be." Tea quickly shuts the door. "Why did you leave? I thought I had lost you. again." Mai is once again possessed. "You never lost me."  
  
~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Tea is in her room, regretting her mistake. "I'm sorry, Mai."  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
"So, Ryou, see any flaws in this plan?" Ryou takes out a red pen and reads it while walking down the hall.  
  
"Well, Bakura, you don't know how many guards are in the castle- you might want to find that out first. Secondly.. You spelled 'Egyptian' wrong. It doesn't have two 'g's' in it."  
  
"Oh, shut up, hikari."  
  
Bandit Keith walks by. "Yet another dweeb talking to himself."  
  
Bakura takes over. "Don't compare us to that stupid pharaoh and his runt of a host."  
  
Keith holds up his hands. "Whoa... dweeb, don't go senile on me. I know this great therapist..."  
  
Bakura pulls out a knife and cackles. "I don't need a therapist, you pathetic mortal!"  
  
"Ok, alright. Well, here's his card in case you all change your mind."  
  
Ryou takes over. "Thanks. Cheerio!"  
  
Keith nods. "Sure, dweebs." He runs off.  
  
Bakura calls after him, "I'll kill you later, you pathetic moratl!"  
  
"Bakura! Quit threatening people! If you're going to threaten people, make sure they're teachers... or lawyers... or poeple like Jerry Springer!" Bakura shudders.  
  
Tea comes running up. "Ryou, I need help!"  
  
Bakura answers her. "Ok. First-" He looks down at his plans. "Do you know how many guards are in the palace?"  
  
"Uhh.... 42."  
  
Bakura scribbles down the number. "Thanks. For that- I'll make your death quick and painless." Ryou takes over.  
  
"Quite sorry about him."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, what do you need help with?" She drags him off. They go past Joey and Tristan.  
  
Tristan sighs. "Man... even *Ryou* has a girl before I do." Tea hits him over the head and drags Tyou off. They go to Tea's room.  
  
"What seems to be the matter, Tea?"  
  
Tea sighs. "I've done something really bad." Bakura eagerly listens. "You know Pegasus's wife? That isn't his wife. It's Mai."  
  
"Oh, my."  
  
"Yes... Mai."  
  
"No- possessive my. M-y."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, how are you involved in this?" He gives her a concerned look.  
  
"I was the one who talked her into it. And I gave her the makeover."  
  
"Maybe we should tell Yugi about this. He seems to know what to do a lot."  
  
Bakura takes over. "Don't go near him. Baka pharaoh."  
  
They go off to Yugi's room, passing Tristan and Joey again.  
  
Tristan grins. "Where are you two lovebirds going?" SMACK.  
  
Tea rolls her eyes. "Yugi's room."  
  
"Oh. So you're having a threesome?" SMACK.  
  
Ryou shakes his head. Ryou and Tea walk off.  
  
"Why do ya have such a sick mind, Tristan?"  
  
"Chicks love the sick mind."  
  
Joey sweatdrops. "Yeah... sure..."  
  
"I bet I can get a girlfriend before you can!"  
  
"You're on! I bet my Red Eyes Black Dragon on it!"  
  
Yes, he did just bet his not-quite-so powerful Red Eyes Black Dragon on it.  
  
Tristan nods. "Fine. If I lose, then I get to date your sister!"  
  
"If you lose, you're never going near my sister." He walks off.  
  
"Really got to find girlfriend.Oh!" He runs off.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
Joey runs into Mai and Pegasus. They're... kissing, as most couple ten to do. Joey is hurt. "Mai?"  
  
***************************************  
  
Another cliffie. Hahahahaha. Well, we will update soon! Have a good weekend everyone! R/r!  
  
~Sora and Silver~ 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: We own a Cheez-it box. Does that mean we get Yu Gi Oh? 

**Shoutouts:**

**Twilight Singer: **Well, the Marauders would be proud if Sirius and Remus weren't cowering in fear. More sick thoughts from Tristan in this chapter. Hope you enjoy them too. ^__^

**Sakuuya****: **We give you a pair of virtual Funny Bunny slippers. Also a coupon for a session with Dr. Peredhil. ^__^

**Momentum: **Drama? What drama? We're never thinking about drama when we write this. Your wait is over. ^__^

**Sakurelle****: **Well, it's updated again! Hope you enjoy! ^__^

**Arielle: **Well, we have no idea how it's going to end. It might be Joey/Mai. But it might not. It might be Mokuba/Mai. Hehe. ^__^

**Cute Hottie(Lily): **Well, we ran out of paper and were too lazy to reach 2 ft. away and grab some more. ^__^

A/n: ^__^

Chapter Five

Joey runs off. 

"That was odd." Max sighs. "Teenagers these days…"

Mai tries to run after him, but one of her legs won't move. Max gives her a weird look.

"I have to go after him!"

Cecilia replies, "But I have to stay here!"

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen my husband in seven years!" Max is still confused, to say the least.

"Cecilia, are you alright?"

Bandit Keith comes up casually, stealing random things off tables. Well, he's called 'bandit' for a reason.

"Look lady, I know this great therapist-"

"My wife doesn't need a therapist! You do!"

"- cured me of my schizophrenia. We're all good now." He smiles broadly.

Mai and Cecilia both yell, "Shut up!"

"Now, _we _weren't _that _bad."

"Leave my wife alone before I call security!" Navar* the Spirit of the Eye takes over the billionaire's body.

"Or I'll send you to the shadow realm!"

"I will _not _send people to the shadow realm!"

"But _I _will."

Mai shakes her head. "Cecilia, did you have to marry someone so crazy?"

"He's not crazy!"

"He's talking to himself!"

"What you think we look like?"

"Good point."

Bandit Keith walks off. "Man, being around all these schizos is making us schizo."

~*~*~*~

Tea and Ryou enter Yugi's room. Yugi and Yami are talking to the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician is apparently complaining about not having a girlfriend. But Tea can't hear him. Only Yugi and Yami can because they believe in the Heart of the Cards.

"Yugi, we need some help here." She interrupts. "It's about Pegasus, you know, the one we came here to defeat?"

"We'll solve this later, Dark Magician." He puts the card back in his deck. "What do you need?" Tea begins to explain.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan are outside the door. 

Joey asks, "Should we go in?"

"No, they could be doing something."

"Of _course _they're doing something."

"I mean something we don't want to see."

"You perverted freak!"

"What? You're just upset about your crush kissing some rich guy." Joey starts dragging Tristan in. Tristan covers his eyes. "No! You can't make me!"

Yugi, Ryou, and Tea look at him weird.

"See? They weren't doing anything sick."

Tea smacks Tristan. 

"Ow! What did I say?"

Tea sits back down. "Pervert!"

Yugi ignores them. "So, what do you need?"

Joey angrily replies, "Who in here knew that Mai likes Pegasus?" Tea looks the other way. "Tea! You knew?"

"It's not _her _that likes him."

"I saw her kissing him!"

"That was his wife!"

"No, it was Mai."

"Cecilia!"

"Mai!"

"Cecilia!"

"Mai!"

"Cecilia!"

"Mai!"

"Hello, is Serenity there?" He's on Tea's cell phone. 

Joey sighs. "Even my own best buddy is against me."

"Hey! That's my phone!" Tea yells.

Yugi goes back to talking to the Dark Magician because nothing is getting done. Ryou takes over and starts correcting Bakura's *top secret* plans. 

"Hey, Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me look over these plans?"

"Sure."

"Don't let the baka pharaoh's host look at them!" Bakura snaps.

Yami looks up. "Do you want to take this outside?"

"Bring it on." He glares.

Tea stops yelling at Tristan and turns to them. "We are _not _going to fight! Friends don't fight!"

"But friends let other friends use their phones." 

"Friends don't go through friend's purses, Tristan!"

"You're right. Joey, I'll stop going through your purse."

"Hey!"

Mai comes in, dressed in her normal clothes.

"Hey, Joey."

********************************************************

*Navar is the Spirit of the Eye from Indigo Tantarian's Three-In-One combo. 

R/r! ^__^


End file.
